My Universe Will Never Be The Same
by Mandabear99
Summary: Straight up smutty smut, in which Kurt gets a surprise, Sebastian learns a lesson, and Blaine just enjoys himself. Glee Kink Meme fill.


A fill for the Glee Kink Meme: glee-kink-meme. livejournal. com/28110 .html?thread =30416334#t30416334

When Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian hook-up, it turns out in a way that none of them ever imagined.

Title from "Glad You Came"

* * *

Kurt doesn't know what to say, the first time Blaine asks him. He laughs it off and changes the subject and Blaine doesn't push it.

The second time Blaine asks him, Kurt isn't as shocked, but he still doesn't have an answer. He doesn't say anything, and he hopes Blaine doesn't bring it up again. But in the deepest, most secret parts of his brain, he _does_ hope Blaine brings it up again, because he can't stop thinking about it.

The third time Blaine brings it up, he won't drop it until he gets an answer.

"If you would just say no I would leave it alone, I promise," he says, pushing Kurt away just enough so that he can't be distracted by his boyfriend's lips and tongue. "But I've given you plenty of time to think about it and you haven't said no, which makes me think you _want_ to say yes." He might be right, but Kurt's not ready to admit that, so he tries to distract with his hands instead. But Blaine grabs his wrists, not having any of that. "Kurt, _please_. I promise it'll be good for you. Don't you wonder what it would be like?"

He does wonder. God, how he wonders what a threesome with Sebastian would be like. Sebastian, with his tons of experience, who might be able to teach them a thing or two. But each time he thinks about it, it goes two ways. The first is that Kurt and Sebastian compete to see who can please Blaine better, snarking at each other the whole time. The second is that Kurt gets left by the wayside, and sits idly by while Sebastian fucks his boyfriend. Neither of those options particularly excites him, and yet, that annoying little _yes_ is niggling at the back of his mind.

"Baby, I _really_ want this, and I know you want it too. Just say yes." Those damn puppy eyes come out, and Kurt just can't resist anymore.

"Fine." The smile that graces Blaine's face is almost enough to make him forget his misgivings.

Almost.

xXx

When the day arrives, Blaine is a bundle of nerves, and Kurt is surprisingly calm as he drives them to the designated hotel. When they had been discussing it, they realized that they couldn't come to an agreement on whose house to do it at, and when Blaine suggested a motel, both Kurt and Sebastian scoffed at him.

"I will _not_ be caught _dead_ at some sleazy motel," Kurt had snapped.

"I am not some _cheap whore_, Blaine," Sebastian had added.

Kurt had begged to differ, and thus began the first of many arguments on the subject. But at least they had been able to agree on Sebastian's recommended hotel.

In the present time, Blaine is fidgeting with his bowtie, and Kurt has half a mind to reach over and slap his hand away, but then Blaine perks up and turns to look at him. "Just think, you get to cross this off your bucket list now."

There is that.

When they get to the hotel, and after Kurt hands the keys to the valet—yes, it's one of those hotels—Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and squeezes as they head for the large, revolving glass doors. "Do you still promise—"

Blaine stops in his tracks and turns to face Kurt, holding both hands in his. "I swear, Kurt. Say the word and we're out of there. This isn't just for me, and I don't want it if you become uncomfortable." The sincerity is pouring out of those beautiful hazel eyes, so Kurt nods once and they go through the doors.

Luckily they are both dressed fashionably enough that as they walk across the marble floors of the foyer, they don't look like two teenaged boys looking for a love nest. When they reach the desk, Blaine addresses the pretty blonde with too much make-up and a high ponytail. "We're here to see Smythe, Sebastian."

Kurt isn't sure if the Smythes have a regular room at the hotel or if Sebastian splurged just for tonight, and he doesn't really care either. However, he speculates that it is the former, because the receptionist doesn't even have to tap out anything on her keyboard before she is asking their names and picking up her phone. After a brief exchange, she hangs up the phone and smiles at them pleasantly. "Mr. Smythe will see you now. Room 1524."

It all seems far too formal for what amounts to a booty call.

The whole ride up and the short walk to the room at the end of the hallway, Blaine is a jittery bundle of nervous energy, and Kurt is wondering if he's even going to be able to go through with this. Kurt, on the other hand, is totally calm with this, and is going through ground rules in his head, to lay down for Sebastian once they get in there.

They make it to the correct room, and Sebastian is already standing there, waiting with the door open. "You guys came," he says with a sardonic grin.

"We said we would," Kurt snaps, herding Blaine into the room with a possessive hand on the small of his back.

"Well do come in and make yourselves comfortable."

They toe off their shoes and hang up their jackets, then follow Sebastian into the very nicely appointed bedroom.

"So, how does this work?" Blaine asks, biting his lip and making eyes at both of them. He is by far the most nervous one in the room; Kurt has already prepared himself for the worst, and Sebastian is just plain excited, grinning from ear to ear. "Should we, like, discuss how it's going to work ahead of time, or just kind of wing it?"

"I'm all for winging it," Sebastian says.

But Kurt's not, because he has a pretty good idea what Sebastian wants, and that is the only thing that Kurt _doesn't_ want. He does not want Sebastian penetrating his boyfriend. "How about you top Sebastian, and I top you," Kurt suggests to Blaine, and sees his boyfriend's eyes light up. They all know that Blaine is the center of this thing anyways, might as well put him there.

Blaine is nodding eagerly, but then Sebastian is sniggering. "Do I _look_ like a bottom?"

"What is a bottom supposed to look like?" Kurt asks, eyebrows raised in challenge.

"Well, like you."

Blaine is watching their exchange nervously, but wisely choosing to not comment.

"I'll have you know that Blaine and I switch quite evenly, and Blaine loves being stuffed with my cock, don't you sweetie?" Blaine looks just as shocked as Kurt feels by the words that just spilled from his mouth, but nevertheless he nods eagerly.

Sebastian actually snorts this time. "He probably only enjoys it because he doesn't know what being topped by a _real_ top is like." He proceeds to drone on about all of the topping experience he has that frankly Kurt couldn't care less about.

Kurt just wishes that Sebastian would _shut up_ already. But clapping a hand over his mouth seems juvenile; sulking is even worse. So he does the first thing he thinks of that involves ending the stream of words coming from Sebastian's mouth. He covers it with his own mouth. For a split second Sebastian is shocked into stillness, but he recovers quickly and immediately presses his tongue hard against Kurt's closed lips, as if he _still_ needs to have the last word, but Kurt is having none of that. He grabs Sebastian's face with both hands and turns it to where _he_ wants it, forces _his_ tongue into Sebastian's mouth, fighting for dominance. Somehow Sebastian pulls Kurt's hands away from his face, but their mouths are still attached, ferociously trying to consume one another, teeth clashing, lips bruising. Kurt places both hands firmly on Sebastian's chest and pushes him back, until they tumble onto the bed. Blaine is still standing, looking down at them a little shocked, because weren't they just fighting two seconds ago, and now they are making out, and _wow_ that's fucking hot. He cringes a bit when he notices a button flying as Sebastian tries to take off Kurt's sweater, because Kurt is going to be _pissed_ later.

Kurt started out on top, but it doesn't take long for Sebastian to flip him over onto his back, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head. There is no shortage of teeth scraping and tongues jabbing in their kiss, and they are both already panting heavily. As he struggles underneath Sebastian, trying to find a way to flip them over again, Kurt is trying to figure out what the hell just happened because this is _Sebastian_ and one minute they were in a verbal sparring match like always, and Kurt seriously couldn't stand him, and now they are making out and it's hot and intense and there is already a fire burning in his belly and spreading through his limbs. And then Sebastian ruts his hips down and all thoughts fly out of Kurt's head because _fuck_ that feels good.

In a move to get better contact with his cock on Kurt's body, Sebastian moves one of his legs between Kurt's, but the new position is exactly what Kurt needs. He flips them over again so that Sebastian is on the bottom, looking up at Kurt with wide, surprised eyes. The kiss is broken, simply because the need for oxygen is overwhelming, and for a minute they just lie there, staring at each other and panting hard, Sebastian's hands pinned to the bed beside his head. Kurt's whole body is thrumming with energy at the intensity of the kiss, adrenalin coursing. He's never had to _fight_ for dominance before—with Blaine, one of them takes control and the other just lets it happen—but this… this is exhilarating. The best part is, he knows that Sebastian is feeling it too, because he can see the pulse jumping rapidly at his neck, his pupils blown wide, feel the heat coming off him in waves, his body vibrating with need, and Kurt knows that it's all because of him. And that knowledge feels fucking fantastic.

Just as Kurt is about to lean in and claim Sebastian's mouth again, he hears a moan from beside the bed, and both of their heads turn to see Blaine, already stripped down to his briefs, stroking himself through the thin material. The outline of his cock is thick and hard, and the dark spot at the tip indicates he is already leaking precome. His head is thrown back, eyelids fluttering, and when he looks back down at the bed to find Kurt and Sebastian staring at him he blushes. "You guys are fucking hot. You should probably take your clothes off."

Well, yeah, that sounds like the best idea ever. Kurt lets go of Sebastian's wrists to reach for the first button on his sweater, only to find it missing. "You _bitch_," Kurt seethes, glaring at the boy beneath him. "You wrecked my McQueen sweater."

"What are you going to do about it, princess?"

Kurt growls at him as he removes his layers. "I'm going to fuck you into this mattress is what I'm going to do." He hears Blaine moaning beside the bed again, and only feels slightly guilty that he keeps forgetting his boyfriend is right there.

"What the hell did you not understand, Hummel? I don't fucking bottom."

Kurt laughs as he slides off of Sebastian, so he can take off his pants and the prep school boy can start removing his own clothing. "Never?"

"Never." And in that one word, in the slight hitch in Sebastian's voice, in the rare flash of vulnerability in his eyes, Kurt realizes that he has actually never bottomed, not once.

"You're still an anal virgin." It's not a question, because he just knows.

"I've done plenty of shit you've never dreamed of, princess, so don't act all superior just because I've never taken it up the ass. I fuck, I don't _get fucked_."

Finally they are both completely naked, and Kurt crawls back on top of Sebastian, subverting his attempts to get Kurt on the bottom, pinning him down again. "I want to fuck you," Kurt growls, slotting their hard cocks together and grinding down. He takes great pleasure in the way Sebastian groans and his eyes roll back in his head.

"Like hell," Sebastian snaps, bucking and squirming, trying to get leverage to flip them over again. "I'm not fucking taking it from your twink ass." Finally he succeeds in wrapping his leg behind Kurt's knee, flipping them over, and he wastes no time in claiming Kurt's mouth again, not giving up any control as he thoroughly ravages him. This time Kurt just takes everything Sebastian gives him, as he wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulls him as close as he can. Sebastian's tongue is completely dominating his mouth, drinking him in, reaching _everywhere_, and he only pulls up long enough to take a quick breath and scrape Kurt's jaw with his teeth before he's right back in. Just when Kurt is starting to get light-headed from the short, shallow breaths he is able to get, Sebastian pulls away again, bringing his mouth to Kurt's ear, nipping at his lobe and breathing hot and heavy into his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll think of me every time you sit down for the next week." He rolls his hips down roughly, making Kurt cry out and throw his head back, arching his hips and the delicious friction.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_." Kurt and Sebastian look over just in time to see Blaine—sitting in a chair that he dragged over beside the bed at some point—coming in streaks across his stomach, hips thrusting into his fist in a tight circle around his cock. As the last of his come drips down over his fist, Blaine shudders to a stop and eventually blinks open his eyes, blushing. "Sorry… you guys—just, _fuck_. Way hotter than any porn, like, ever."

Kurt takes advantage of Sebastian's distraction to flip them over again, riding him roughly into the mattress. "I'm going to fuck you, Sebastian," he purrs right against his ear, licking the shell and sucking the lobe into his mouth. "I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to like it. You want me inside of you, stuffing you full, pounding into you harder and faster until you're a screaming, writhing mess underneath me." As he talks, he dips one hand down between Sebastian's legs to press lightly at his clenching hole. It's obvious that Sebastian is fighting to remain in control, but as Kurt's finger pulses against his entrance he bucks his hips uncontrollably, and Kurt's smooth, high voice makes his skin shiver violently.

"Kurt." He meant it as a warning to back off, but even to Sebastian's own ears it sounds more like pleading, so he tries again as Kurt wraps his hand around his cock, swiping his finger through the precome leaking from the tip. "_Kurt_." If anything that sounds worse; begging and desperate.

"Tell me what you want, Sebastian." His hand goes back between Sebastian's legs, and he simultaneously bites down on Sebastian's neck as he slides the tip of his come-slick finger into his ass.

"_Fuck_," Sebastian cries out. "Shit, Kurt, I want you to fuck me." _Oh_… did he just say that? He didn't mean to but… oh, fuck it. He just wants to know what it's like, okay?

Kurt grins down at him and then captures his lips again, but this time it's not an angry, dominating kiss. Sebastian is giving up his first time bottoming to Kurt, and he's going to make sure that he doesn't regret that, so this kiss is gentle, calming. Sebastian melts into the kiss, not like any kiss he'd had before. "I'm going to make this good for you," Kurt promises, licking and soothing Sebastian's kiss-bruised lips. His one finger is still just barely inside Sebastian, stroking lightly, but he knows that the tiny bit of lubrication he got from Sebastian's precome isn't enough. "Blaine," he calls, remembering with another flash of guilt that it's not just him and Sebastian in the room. "Lube, please." His boyfriend crawls up onto the bed and hands him the bottle they had brought with them as well as a condom, and Kurt searches his hazel eyes for any sign of discomfort or disapproval in them and finds none. There's maybe a touch of jealousy, but nothing they can't solve with a good rough fucking later on, and mostly he just sees pure arousal. Nonetheless, as he grabs the bottle of lube and tosses it on the bed next to Sebastian, he presses his lips to Blaine's, in silent reassurance that he loves only him, and wraps his hand around Blaine's—already half hard again—cock. "You okay baby?" he murmurs against Blaine's lips as he strokes gently.

"Yeah," Blaine practically whines. "God, I wanna see you fuck him."

Kurt hums in acknowledgement, and tries to figure out a way to get Blaine somewhat more involved. In the end, he decides to put Blaine at the head of the bed, with Sebastian on his back, head in Blaine's lap. Finally satisfied with their positions, he rolls on the condom, grabs the lube and coats his fingers generously with it, and brings his hand back between Sebastian's legs. "Are you ready," he asks, as he circles the tight muscles with one finger. Sebastian simply nods his head with a low whine, grabbing Blaine's hands. Kurt takes the leaking head of Sebastian's cock in his mouth and sucks lightly as he slides his finger all the way in, eliciting a sharp gasp from the tall boy.

"Oh." It's all Sebastian can say as he attempts to get used to all of the sensations. There are the nervous butterflies-doing-somersaults in his belly, fighting with the aroused burn that has been there for a while. His cock is in the wet, hot hole of Kurt's mouth and feels fucking amazing, but then there's the strange, unfamiliar sensation of something _inside_ him. Nothing has ever been inside him; not a cock, not a toy, not even his own fingers. And then—as if all that wasn't enough—Blaine leans his head down and captures Sebastian's lips, and finally he's kissing the boy he's been chasing after for so long. It's a strange, awkward upside-down kiss, but it's still not enough to distract him from Kurt's finger and—oh, now it's moving in and out and Sebastian grunts as he digs his nails into Blaine's skin.

"Are you okay?" Blaine pulls away long enough to ask, and Sebastian just nods frantically and chases after those sweet lips, while also trying to thrust into Kurt's sexy mouth and down onto his fingers at the same time.

These boys are tearing him apart in the best way.

When Kurt feels that Sebastian is ready, he adds a second finger alongside the first and Sebastian gasps again, arching his back. Now he knows what all the hype is about, as Kurt's fingers graze against his prostate sending a tingling all through his body. He can't even imagine what it will be like to be completely filled. "God, Kurt… I want your cock fucking _now_."

There's a wet sound as Kurt slides his mouth off of Sebastian's cock and looks up into his wildly aroused eyes. "Not yet." He licks a strip up Sebastian's cock and then mouths the length of it before taking it into his mouth again, right to the back of his throat. Sebastian throws his head back against Blaine's lap, reaching one hand up to thread through his curls, pulling roughly and earning himself a low moan, and Blaine's cock—hot and fully hard again—is pressing against the back of his head.

Kurt knew he was going to enjoy watching Sebastian fall apart for him, but this is so much better than he imagined. There is something about taking that overconfident jerk and reducing him to a whining, begging mess that just _does it_ for Kurt. Then there's the fact that the boy who once mocked Kurt for still being a virgin is now basically begging him to take his virginity, in a way. It's a bit of a power trip. Yet, despite all of that, and despite Sebastian begging for it, Kurt is not going to rush through this. He has to take his time and make sure that this is good for Sebastian too. Only when he feels Sebastian opening up for him, relaxed and ready for more, does he add a third finger, being sure to brush against the bundle of nerves every few thrusts.

Finally, when Kurt is sure that Sebastian is ready for him, he slides his fingers out, earning a whine from Sebastian who looks shocked that that sound came from him. "Dammit, Kurt, just get on with it already," he snaps, trying to hide his desperation.

"Patience," Kurt says softly, as he slicks his cock with more lube, tugging sharply. _Fuck_, he never thought he would be getting himself ready to fuck Sebastian Smythe, and his cock jumps at the thought. One arm hooks under Sebastian's knee and holds it up, while the other stays on his cock, holding it steady at Sebastian's entrance as he circles the rim with his head.

"Just fucking stick your cock in me."

Kurt has half a mind to just thrust in in one swift motion, but he holds back. Not for his first time. Instead, he slowly increases the pressure until the head of his cock slides into Sebastian's tight hole.

Sebastian lets out a gasp and a curse, his fingers tightening over Blaine's fingers and in his hair. Why has he never bottomed before? This feels amazing. Oh yeah, because he's never felt so vulnerable and open as he does right now, with Kurt inside him, and he's never trusted anyone enough to do this to him. Wait, since when did he trust these two? It doesn't even matter though, because right now he feels so stretched, so full, so complete, and so _cared_ for.

"Are you ready for more?" Kurt asks in a strained voice. He can't even remember the last time he's had to go this slow; Blaine loves it fast and hard.

Sebastian whines. "You're not all in yet?" He takes a deep breath and lets himself try to relax, and Blaine is stroking one cheek and kissing the other to help him. Finally, he nods. "Yeah, yeah, keep going."

With a sigh of relief, Kurt pushes his hips in more, slowly, until he is finally fully sheathed in Sebastian's heat. "God, you're so fucking tight," he pants through gritted teeth, feeling Sebastian's muscles contract around his length as the boy adjusts to the intrusion. Pushing Blaine's head out of the way, he captures Sebastian's lips in a heated kiss, claiming all of him. When he pulls away from the kiss, Blaine is looking at him with wide, nearly-black eyes so he captures his boyfriend's lips in a hot, desperate kiss and Blaine whines into his mouth.

"So fucking hot, baby," he murmurs against Kurt's lips. "You're so perfect."

"I love you," Kurt whispers back.

"Okay, enough with the sappy bullshit." Sebastian is trying to sound snarky, but he knows he just sounds desperate. "Fucking move."

Hooking his other elbow under Sebastian's other knee, Kurt slowly pulls back so that only the head is still inside Sebastian, then slides back in. Every nerve in him is screaming—_just fuck him hard_—but he continues his slow thrusts as Sebastian descends back down into wordless moans and whimpers. His attention is pulled briefly to the head of the bed, where Blaine is adjusting his position so that he can wrap his hand around his own cock again, twisting and tugging as he watches his boyfriend's cock slide in and out of Sebastian's ass.

Each thrust in is met with a moan from Sebastian, and eventually his hips start to move as well, trying to get in sync with Kurt's thrusts. That is the cue Kurt was waiting for. As soon as Sebastian's hips meet his every time, Kurt starts moving faster, slamming his cock deeper inside Sebastian each time. "You fucking like that, don't you?" Kurt growls, snapping his hips at a rapid pace.

"Yeah, fuck, yes," Sebastian cries. He loves the feeling of Kurt's cock filling him to the brim, the drag against his insides is exquisite, the hint of burning pain from the stretch just adds a spice to the pleasure, and the near-constant pressure against the sweet spot inside him is like nothing he's ever felt before. "Fuck, Kurt."

"You're so hungry for my cock. God, you take it so good you little slut."

At the head of the bed, Blaine throws his head back against the wall with a moan, eyes rolled back, as he fists his own erection faster. Kurt has never been able to talk to him like that before, but something about hearing those words from Kurt's lips just _does_ something to him. "Shit, baby, you're so hot right now."

"Kurt, _Kurt_, I need more, please," Sebastian whines, uncurling his hand from Blaine's hair to throw over Kurt's shoulder, clawing at his smooth skin as the pale boy continues thrusting into him. The fire deep inside him is burning brighter, pulsating with each thrust, spreading through his limbs, but he needs more.

Kurt moves his arms, hiking Sebastian's legs up higher, and begins pounding harder, beads of sweat trailing down his flushed face. The sounds of sex are bouncing off the walls of the swanky hotel room; the slapping of skin on skin, Kurt's breathy curses, Sebastian's wrecked whimpers, Blaine's stuttering moans.

"I need… I need you to touch me." Sebastian doesn't even know—doesn't care—who he's talking to, but he just _needs_ someone to touch his hot, throbbing organ, leaking precome all across his abdomen. From his position at the head of the bed, Blaine reaches down and wraps his fingers around Sebastian's hard cock, and it only takes one, two, three strokes and Sebastian snaps, crying out with his orgasm as he shoots thick strands of come over his chest. Blaine follows him seconds later with his second orgasm, milking both of them through it with loose, slow tugs.

Kurt is still pounding into Sebastian and a deep, punishing pace, until Sebastian starts whimpering underneath him from the overstimulation. Blaine leans in over Sebastian and grabs Kurt's face, pulling him in for a hard, rough kiss, then pulls back and looks into his eyes. "Come for me baby."

That's all it takes for the coil inside Kurt to snap, unleashing his orgasm with a scream as his hips stutter and jerk to a stop, filling the condom with his seed. He collapses on top of Sebastian, and the three of them simply lay there panting heavily in sticky, sweaty afterglow, Blaine curled around Sebastian's head and brushing the wet hair away from Kurt's forehead, and Sebastian's arms wrapped around Kurt's spent body.

It's only when Kurt goes to tuck his head into a shoulder, and it doesn't fit as naturally as it should, that he realizes that he is _cuddling_ with Sebastian Smythe. Mumbling something about a shower, he extricates himself from Sebastian's arms and gives Blaine a pointed look, which he takes as a cue to follow. Just before he's out of reach, Sebastian reaches out and grabs Kurt's wrist, so he looks back at the boy still in the bed.

Sebastian is wearing his token smarmy grin, but there's a warm, fond glow to it that was never there before. "Thanks for that, tiger." He'll never admit it, but he felt an unfamiliar pang of loss when the pale boy left his arms.

Kurt smirks back, brushing his thumb across Sebastian's wrist. "Anytime, stud." He's only a little bit surprised that it's not weird, and that he means it. As long as Blaine is okay with it, of course.

The strong, familiar arms of his boyfriend are wrapped around Kurt's waist, fingers trailing softly through the drying come on his abdomen as he nuzzles into Kurt's neck. "Let's go get cleaned up, love." Just by the tone of his voice, Kurt can tell that Blaine is more than okay with what happened. They start to walk away again, but Blaine stops them this time, turning back to Sebastian with an afterthought. "How big is your shower?"

"Pretty huge," Sebastian replies, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

Kurt picks up where Blaine is going with this and finishes the thought. "Care to join us?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
